


Perseverance

by SpPandaaa



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpPandaaa/pseuds/SpPandaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri has been missing for months, and after tirelessly searching, Flynn finally has a lead on the whereabouts of his MIA best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perseverance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adven277](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Adven277).



> So after I reblogged a meme on my Flynn rp blog, Minky reblogged it onto her Yuri's, and I wrote up this monster, which I could not fit in the ask box 'cuz it turned into a 2000+ word response. (Praise for the submit feature) 
> 
> I'm not sure yet or not if me, and Minky are gonna proceed with this, and turn it into a thread or just write something entirely new based off of this, but I didn't want to let it go to waste, so I'll just post it here too. If we end up not continuing this for rps, I'll probably continue writing this, and turn it into a series here 'cuz I'm very much interested in writing more of this story. haha

Flynn had been searching for months. 5 months 3 weeks, and 4 days to be exact. Just about everyone gave up hope on Yuri being alive after being missing so long. Some people in the lower quarter after about 2 months decided to hold a funeral service for Yuri where Estellise, and everyone else attended. Though Flynn refused to go. Going meant giving up hope that Yuri was alive, and he wasn't going to do that. He just knew Yuri had to be alive. Yuri was kind of like a cockroach in that sense, he could survive just about anything. He survived that fall from Zaude after all. If he survived that, he could survive just about anything.

And Flynn was glad he was as stubborn of Yuri being alive as he was because a few days ago, he finally had a breakthrough in Yuri's disappearance, and left Zaphias straight away. This was his first clue in so long, and the first to not lead to a dead end. Flynn knew if he sat around for too long, the trail would go cold, and he might never get the chance to rescue Yuri again.

He left Zaphias before he could even send word to Estellise about his findings. Rather, he left without sending any notice because he didn’t want to get Estellise's hopes up if this does, indeed, turn out a dead end, or ends badly. Flynn did however send a letter over to Brave Vesperia to their headquarters in Dahngrest to let them know he had a lead, and was leaving to investigate it. Flynn didn't expect the letter to reach them in time to help, but at the very least Karol deserved to know anything about his second in command. Knowing aid wasn't likely from Brave Vesperia, Flynn took Sodia along with a small unit of other knights to accompany him.

The young commandant gripped the search warrant tight in his hands. They had only finally just arrived in Capua Nor, "Don't worry we're coming for you, Yuri."

Flynn had to admit, he felt bad for the residents of Capua Nor. It would seem the magistrate chosen for this port city was always a bad pick. There have been reports of people going missing in surrounding areas including Capua Nor, but the new magistrate was good at covering up his tracks. For the most part anyway, he finally did slip up since Flynn did receive a tidbit of information regarding "curious activity" happening in the magistrate's home.

They arrived in Capua Nor in the dead of the night, that worked out in Flynn's favor seeing as the new magistrate wouldn't be expecting visitors so late at night, and it was a very high possibility anything illegal happening in this home was happening while the sun was down. Flynn darted his way over to the magistrate's home, with Sodia, and Witcher not far behind.  
And as soon as Flynn approached the door, he banged on it as loud as he could, so load the entire city probably could have heard the echoing it caused. "By order of the Imperial Knights you are open this door at once. If not done so within the next ten seconds then we will force our way in," Flynn yelled.

Flynn waited briefly, and once the ten seconds passed he told Witcher to blast the door down (with the new technology Rita was developing to use in place of blastia), and then they ran into the estate.  
The manor was empty.

_Damn._ Flynn thought.

"It looks like Magistrate Arganan has fled the premise, sir. I fear he might have caught wind of our arrival," Sodia said.

"Doesn’t matter, have some men see if they can find any clues around the estate, and others station around the city in case Arganan has not left town yet. He couldn’t have known too far in advance of our arrival, so there are sure to be mistakes somewhere, and he couldn’t have gotten too far," Flynn said.

"Sir," Sodia saluted, and then went off to the other knights to tell them to search the entire premise.

Flynn wasted no time to head down towards the basement. When Ragou was the magistrate all of his illegal activities took place down there, and being that it’s still the most conspicuous, and largest place within the estate, Arganan would have no choice, but to use the basement.

Arganan made sure to redecorate the basement, upon his arrival at first, Flynn had a hard time believing it was the same place. No longer dark, and cold with a putrid odor. It was a lot more warm, and inviting.

At first glance it seemed just like a place he fixed up to get rid of the image this room once was, and trying to prove how he was different from Ragou, and could be trusted as magistrate of Capua Nor, but if that was the case, Arganan would have never fled if there wasn’t something more to this. This was probably just a cover up in case anyone had to come down here for any given reason.

Flynn searched the entire basement, and found nothing however. His frustration knew no bounds at the moment as Flynn let his anger get the better of him, and punched the wall. He couldn’t find a thing out of place here, and it was driving him crazy. All evidence pointed towards Arganan being another corrupt noble, but Flynn had no solid evidence to back his findings up. Flynn worked hard, and climb the ranks within the knights in order to change the corruption within the Empire, but it would seem no matter how hard he worked he could never help those who needed it immediately. If things were reversed, and Flynn had gone missing, Yuri probably have found, and subdued Arganan. Flynn can't say he agrees with Yuri's methods, but at least something got done while Flynn was forced to run in circles while his best friend's life was endangered. Flynn had never felt so helpless in all his life.

"Sir, the first floor is clear. We didn’t find anything. There are still knights searching the other two floors," Sodia reported, as she made her way over to Flynn. "Do you need any help down here?"

"No, I’ve searched this entir-" Flynn stopped mid-sentence. Something was off. "Sodia, take a few steps back, and walk along the carpet."

Confused, but Sodia did as she was instructed, and walked backwards.

"Do you hear that Sodia?"

"Hear what, sir?"

"Listen to how my steps sound in comparison to yours," Flynn said as he slowly walked over to her, and then Sodia promptly took a few steps forward, and back again.

"It’s muffled due to the carpet, but it definitely sounds more hallow here," Sodia said, as she quickly got off the carpet.

"Yes, I was in such a rush to find clues around the room in all the obvious places, I didn’t even notice the difference," Flynn said, and with Sodia’s help they lifted the carpet up, and threw it to the side to see a secret door below it.

Flynn opened up the hatch, and readied to descending, “Sodia be careful. I’m not sure what to expect down there, so be sure to stay vigilant.”

"Of course, sir," Sodia replied.

And with that, Flynn nodded, and walked down the ladder slowly until he reached the bottom. This room must have been recently made since Arganan took the magistrate role for the town because it surely wasn’t here when Ragou was in office. After Ragou was arrested, they searched his home for any evidence that pointed him to be guilty of his crimes. This addition to his home was probably how Arganan was able to go on so long without getting caught. This far underground, no one could hear anyone crying for help.

When Flynn reached the bottom, he moved forward slightly, and readied his sword in case there was anyone hiding for a surprise attack. Not that long after Sodia made her way to the bottom too.

"Sir, there’s a torch here, shall we use it?" Sodia asked.

"Yes, it will be better than wandering around blindly," Flynn agreed.

Sodia picked up the torch; however the bowl, which Sodia could only assume which had the oil in it was knocked over to the ground. Whether it fell over on mistake or Arganan tried to hinder their search of his secret basement if they found it, Sodia was not sure, but it didn't matter much since she was prepared for this kind of situation, and took out a small bottle from her side, which was filled with oil, and poured some on the torch before she lit it on fire with one of her matches.

"Alright, let’s move, but remember to keep your guard up," Flynn instructed, as the two slowly made their way deeper into the new dungeon Arganan crafted up.

"Sir, there’s a door ahead to the left," Sodia pointed out. The two made their way over to the door. There was a window on the door, but it was covered up from seeing what was inside. They would be going in there completely blind, but if Yuri was in that room, Flynn was willing to take that risk.

Sodia placed her hand on the doorknob, “On the count of 3. 1, 2, 3!”

Sodia swung the door open, and Flynn quickly entered the room after with his sword up, and ready to fight. Moments later, Sodia entered the room one hand still holding the torch, and the other holding her sword up. To Flynn's surprise however no one was waiting to attack in the room. Flynn let out a relieved sigh, but kept his sword up. It was too early to let down his guard.

There was still another door in the back of the room, so they weren’t completely out of the woods yet. Flynn moved slowly towards the door with Sodia as her back was to his, making sure to cover the rear, double checking the surrounding in case there was a particularly good assassin at hiding himself, “Clear.”

The two relaxed for a moment before they both took a side of the next door. This time there was nothing obstructing Flynn’s vision to see into the next room, so he slowly peered his head over to see what was inside. The room was poorly illuminated, so he couldn’t make out too much, but it definitely looked something similar to a torture chamber, albeit a little more sophisticated. From what Flynn could tell, it looked like there was a computer in the back of the room. From the illumination screen, Flynn could see some needles resting by the computer. It looked like Arganan was possibly doing some experiments down here.

Flynn nodded at Sodia, as she placed her hand on the knob, and opened the door. He entered slowly with his guard up, ready for any attackers if there were still some lurking in the shadows, but there wasn’t any.

"Clear," Flynn said, lowering his sword, as Sodia kept hers up for a little longer before lowering hers as well.

Upon inspecting the room, there was a rather large table in the middle while the right side had a bookshelf along the entire wall filled with scientific findings, along with various powers, and liquids, and medical equipment. If there was any doubt before, there was definitely none now, Arganan was definitely doing some form of medical experiments in his secret basement.

When Flynn took a closer look he found blood on the floor. He knelt down, and touched the blood. It was still fresh. It couldn’t possibly be older than an hour or so, which meant Arganan was most likely pretty close still after all.

Flynn then noticed how there was a trail of blood, “Sodia, look at this, there’s a trail of blood here.”

"And it looks like it leads to those metal cabinets, sir."

"Indeed," Flynn agreed, as the two made their way over to the cabinetry. One of the cabinets had the same fresh blood on it’s door, which could only mean one thing, whatever Arganan tried to hide was in here.

Flynn gripped the handle of the cabinet, and pulled on it; he was surprised by how long it came out, but was even more surprised to see who was in it.

"Yuri!" Flynn exclaimed. He wanted to be happy he finally found his best friend, but had little time to celebrate upon noticing Yuri was suffering from a possible knife wound. Arganan probably thought bringing Yuri along would only slow him down, and tried to kill him, hoping he would die of blood loss, and never found. "Yuri, are you here? Yuri answer me."

"Sir, his breathing is faint, and his pulse is slow. We need to get him to medical attention fast, or he won’t make it," Sodia said.

"Yes, but we need to stop the blood as much as we can or he might not even make it out the door," Flynn replied. Quickly taking off cape, tearing it apart in order to use it as a makeshift bandage.

Once Flynn finished wrapping Yuri, he casted first aid in order to help alleviate Yuri’s pain along with helping close his wound though it was nowhere near as a good of a job as Estellise could have done. If he knew Yuri was going to be in this condition, he would have brought Estellise along after all. Flynn shook his head. No. He couldn't afford to be thinking about the "what if"s now. Even if his first aid was remedial at best (especially since it was nowhere near as strong since blastias are now defunct) it was still something, and at the very least it could keep Yuri together until they got him to see a proper medical team.

After making sure he wouldn't reopen any wounds, Flynn lifted Yuri up, and carried him on his back, as he and Sodia quickly made their way out of the room, “Sodia, once we’re upstairs go, and tell the knights to expand their search for him, and leave only a few knights to still look for clues if they haven’t found any yet to where he might have went. Yuri’s blood is fresh, so he couldn’t have gone too far, I’ll take Yuri to see medical attention.”

"Of course, sir."

Flynn continued running down with Yuri on his back making the occasional grunting noise.

_Don’t worry Yuri, we’ll catch the bastard who did this to you, and bring him to justice. Mark my words._


End file.
